


Draco's Turn

by reclusivenymph



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reclusivenymph/pseuds/reclusivenymph
Summary: Draco doesn't really want to, but he has to do it some time.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Draco's Turn

**Author's Note:**

> My entry to the May Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge! 😬
> 
> Prompt: Take the long way around  
> Word count: 188

"Draco, you can do it! C'mon!" Harry tried to sound encouraging, but they’ve been trying this for what seemed like hours.

Draco was getting frustrated. "Ugh! I can't, it's too tight!"

“It’s not! It’s wide open!” Harry rolled his eyes. Admittedly, he was getting a little irritated, but he calmed down when he saw how agitated his husband looked. “Baby, it’s been years. You’ll have to do it sometime,” he sighed, stroking the back of Draco’s head.

The blonde relaxed into the touch and pouted. “Can’t you do it one more time, pretty please?”

“No.”

“Harry!”

“No.”

“I’m getting out of here, so you won’t have any choice!”

Harry smirked. “No, you won’t. I’ve locked us in here, so you’re not going anywhere.”

“B-but…” Draco was sweating. “People are looking at us!”

Harry couldn’t help but chuckle. “Well, what did you expect? We’ve been here for hours!”

Draco clearly didn’t find the situation amusing. “You know what? Fuck you, Harry! There’s a perfectly empty parking area on the other side of town!”

“Draco, you can’t keep taking the long way around just because you’re scared of parallel parking.”


End file.
